1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a navigation system for a land vehicle having a measurement arrangement for supplying position, direction and/or distance data, having a data source arrangement for supplying navigation data, having an input arrangement at least for inputting a destination point, having a control arrangement at least for determining a route, and having at least one display apparatus for outputting navigation instructions.
2. Description of Related Art
The navigation system mentioned above is known from the document Funkschau 20, 1997, pages 70 to 73, "Verkehrsfunk auf Abruf" [Traffic radio on demand]. Digitally coded navigation instructions are supplied from a CD-ROM to a control arrangement which is designed, for example, with a microprocessor. The navigation system uses position data from a GPS system (GPS=Global Positioning System) and the directional data from a gyrocompass to determine position details relating to the vehicle's location. After inputting a destination point, the navigation system guides a driver to this destination point, by audible and visual outputs, after calculating the position of the vehicle and the route to be traveled. In the process, traffic information supplied from an RDS-TMC receiver is also taken into account, in order to indicate, for example, diversion routes. Such a system allows the driver to drive to a destination that he does not know, without any local knowledge and without reading road maps.